The awesome us are going to Ouran
by zhu2001
Summary: What if the Bad Touch Trio goes to Ouran ? Find it out! Summary sucks I know... This is my first story so PLEASE DONT HURT ME
1. Chapter 1

**The awesome us are going to Ouran**

**(A/N:This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE DON'T HURT ME****) **Disclaimer:Hetalia belongs to rightfully to Himaruya Hidekaz and Ouran belongs to their Author ~FUSOSOSOSO~KESESESESE~OHONHONHONHON~

Kiku Honda aka Japan was sitting in his home and drunk his beloved green tea till three countries came into his house and sat next to him.

He said:"Hello Ludwig-san,Arthur-san and Romano-san. Why are you three here?" Ludwig or Germany answered:"Japan could you please do us a favor?"Japan still looked the same but his eyes showed that he was slightly surprised."What kind of favor?" Arthur aka England took a deep breath and said:"Could you please enroll the bloody frog,Germany's brother Prussia and the bloody Spaniard into one of your schools?"

"Why?" "Because we can't fucking stand these three Bastards anymore! Tomato bastard jumps every fucking time on me it's annoying,damn it!" Germany said after that:"Bruder always holds a party at my house and after the party I always have to clean the mess that he had made." "You already know which relationship I have with the bloody frog." Japan sighed and he wouldn't mind if it weren't so noisy here all the time so he said."Alright."

When Prussia came home he was surprised that his things were packed into a found a note on the suitcase where was written:"Lieber Bruder,du wirst nach Japan gehen und da wirst du ein Schüler an der Ouran Academy sein mit Spanien und Frankreich. PS:Wenn du nein sagst,wirst du ein Jahr kein Bier bekommen." Prussia stood still knew his Bruder was strict,but one year without beer? He would rather muttered:"Verdammt,Westen du weißt wie man mich erpressen kann."

**(A/N:Since I'm too lazy to write the notes from Spain and France I will let you imagine what has been written on the notes.)**

***~TOMATOES~LINEBREAK~TOMATOES~***

"Look! Mi amigos,we are now at Ouran Academy~" "Oui,mon ami.I hope there are good looking Mademoiselles,ohonhonhonhon~" "Kesesesese~The awesome me will go to this not-as-awesome-as-me school,huh? We the awesome Bad Touch Trio will now invade this school's vital regions,like we have invaded Österreichs vital regions!"

When the Bad Touch Trio came in they haven't noticed how big this school was,so they stopped when they saw an abandoned music room. When they opened the door,rose petals flew into their faces and they saw six handsome boys and one girl in boys uniform say:"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

**FUSOSOSOSO~KESESESESE~OHONHONHONHON~**

**Here are the translations for the note and Prussia's answer:**

**note:Dear brother,you will go to Japan where you,France and Spain will transfer to the Ouran Academy. PS:If you refuse to transfer to Ouran,you will get no beer for a whole year Prussia's answer:"Damn it West,you know how to blackmail me."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N:Sorry for the long update! I know my writing is not my native tongue. I'll keep trying my best,but please don't expect too much...Anyways enjoy!**_

**~FUSOSOSOSOSOSO~KESESESESESESE~OHONHONHONHONHONHON~**

**Tamaki POV:**

We awaited our beautiful princesses,but what I'm seeing now are three boys who are obviously stunned. "We have gay costumers...again." "That's not a very nice thing to say Hikaru,Kaoru." Kyouya lifted his glasses like usual. "So,who are they?" Kyouya took out his laptop and pointed his finger towards the white-haired-boy. "Hm,let's see...Gilbert Beilschmidt,transfer student from Germany,has younger brother,first year." Gilbert made a quick wave with his hand and smirked at us. "Hi,nett euch kennenzulernen(nice to meet you).I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and this is my Kumpel(pal) pointed at a yellow bird on top of his head...wait a yellow bird?! "Francis Bonnefoy,transfer student from France,also a first year." Francis winked at us and hold a speech in front of us about his aim to spread love and beauty everywhere.I had tears in my eyes and I was moved by his speech.I said:"That's a wonderful idea." I heard how Haruhi sighed."Wonderful,another pervert." Francis and I were in the sulking corner and I gave him some mushrooms. Haruhi then came to me and pat my shoulder and said:" I'm sorry for saying this senpai and Francis okay?" "Really?" "Really." Haruhi smiled at me. She is soooo cuuuteeee! I gave her a hug and twirled with her. "Such a lovely display of l'amour." Francis looked happily at me. I blushed."No,you get it wrong,I'm Haruhis-" "So,if you three are done with your little drama,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,transfer student from Spain,first year as well." Antonio smiled happily at us and pulled a box full of tomatoes from nowhere and asked us:"Want one?" I denied shrugged and began to eat a tomato like an apple. Kyouya continued."The three of the come from the Hetalia Academy,a school for students who work for their country's government." "What?! That's amazing!" That school is probably more elite than ours! "It seems like you all know now everything about us,but what is this not as awesome as me place? The awesome one wants to know!"asked Gilbert. "You don't know? I shall explain!"

*one explanation later*

"...and that's the Host club." "So...who are you?" They looked at us. "The one with the glassesis Kyouya Ootori,the cool type,second year." "A pleasure to meet you." "The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin,the homo-twins,first years." "We prefer the name 'brotherly love' though,our foolish lord." Did they just call me 'foolish'? I pretend I didn't hear that. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka or 'Hunny',the shota-lolita type,third year." Gilbert and Francis jaws hit literally the floor. "He's a third-year?!" I nodded. "Hi,Toni-chan,Gil-chan,Fra-chan! Do you want some cake?" Antonio suddenly hugged him and squealed(in a manly way):"You are so cute!Almost so cute like Lovi and Ita-chan when they were little~!" "Ehm,Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori',the wild type,a third year as well." Mori merely nodded at them. "He's kinda like West,isn't he?" Antonio and Francis nodded in agreement with Gilbert. I wonder who 'West' is? "Haruhi Fujioka,the natural type,a first year too." "Nice to meet you." She smiled at them. That was so cute! "Haruhi,that was wonderful,you are so talented!" "Stop it,senpai." "Oh,and there's lastly me,Tamaki Suoh,second-year,the princely type." I pulled a rose out. Francis just pulled a rose out as response. Antonio asked Haruhi something.

Normal POV:

"Does he always pull roses out of nowhere?" "Yes,constantly." Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other and silently agreed. Gilbert counted:"He's a drama queen like Francis,is founder of the Host Club,seems to think like him because he liked Francis idea to 'spread love everywhere'..." Antonio added:"...and he pulls constantly out of nowhere,yep he's definitely from French descent." "Imagine if Britain was here!" "He would freak out!"

The trio started laughing and they accidently bumped into Haruhi who hold a expensive tea set and she slipped accidently on a banana peel. Predictably the tea set fell down and Kyouya heard the crash. Kyouya smiled at them like a certain Russian would. "What a tea set was expensive you know?" The BTT looked at each definitely had enough money,but they knew that their country(in Prussia's case Germany) wouldn't pay for someting petty like this. "We don't have enough money,so what?" Tamaki sat on a chair his legs crossed. "Do you know what they say in ancient Rome? If you don't have enough money pay with your body!" Haruhi groaned."Why does this feel like déjà-vu?" "From now on you are the dogs of the Host Club!" "Dogs? What does that mean?"Antonio was confused. "That means you have to do everything that the Host Club wants." Haruhi had definitely pity with them. "Well,but that isn't the first time that we have to play 'servant',non?" "Ja,it was so unawesome! It was when Elizabeta was sick and forced us to play 'servant' for that damn aristocrat." "One girl forced three boys to play servant? That's lame." "Oh mein Freund(my friend),you don't know her and her frying pan." "Frying pan? Seriously?" "Mon amigo(my friend),you don't know her skill with the frying 's actually quite nice,but if you are on her bad side..."Antonio shuddered at the thought. "To say it nice,you are as good as a corpse seems to be an exception though...they were since chilhood constantly just fighting." "Why is Gilbert than alive if he's always fighting with her?" "I'm just that awesome!" "Oi,we have already opened!" shouted Hikaru. They turned around and saw that the girls stood there giggling. "They're cute!" "I wonder if they are Host's as well?" "That would be amazing!" Tamaki said to Kyouya:"It seems like our princesses are we make them into Hosts?" "Hm...our costumers are indeed interested.I could make quite some money with them..." Kyouya was emitting black aura backed away slightly. "So,should they be Hosts or not?" The aura disappeared. "Yes,we should." The BTT noticed the aura. "Mes amis(my friends),I think we should avoid that aura..." "It's like his aura,but not that powerful." "Dangerously enough" They nodded in agreement that they should avoid Kyouya. "Uh,guys?" Prussia asked him as response:"What is it?" "You three are now official Hosts from the Host Club!" The trio sweatdropped."Well,that was quick." "We shall decide now your types!" "Types!Like my type the princely type!" "Oh, and who will decide?" Suddenly they heard a motor and a laugh."Ohohohohoho~" Tamaki smiles proudly at them. The trio saw a smiling girl with brown hair who wears a Ouran uniform for females and smiled like Hungary when she saw her 'Yaoi' references. "Leave that to me~"

**~FUSOSOSOSOSOSO~KESESESESESESE~OHONHONHONHONHONHON~**

_**A/N:If you have ideas which type the three could be review it to me! Till next chapter~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Sorry,that I haven't updated in such a long time! **

**The derpy me didn't deserve those kind reviews...**

**Anyways,enjoy!**

The trio is going to be...well...interesting,at least.

Renge material...she liked all had a body of a typical bishonen but the blonde one reminded her a bit of the phony smiled seemingly kind at them.

"Well,you three will now introduce each blonde will introduce the silver/grey haired one,the silver/grey haired one the brown haired and the brown haired the wants to go first?"

Antonio raised his hand.

"I would like to start."

"Go ahead."

"This is my amigo Francis 've known each other for a very long loves beautiful things such as love and is a really great can sometimes get a little bit...affectionate and dramatic but he's all in all a great 's a true French and knows everything about France you could think that he's the count-"

Francis quickly shut Antonio's mouth and hissed a few words into Antonio's ear that silenced him smiled at the Host Club members nervously.

"As much as I want you to know more about the beautiful moi,I think that is enough about I go next?"

Renge nodded.

"That silver haired one is mon ami Gilbert is a little bit selfcentered and refers to himself as awesome and everything he likes is also has a little brother and actually took care of has a little bird named Gilbird(who sits on his head) but his bird is not as _beautiful _as mon Pierre ohonhonhonhonhon~"

"That is not true! Gilbert is a **lot** awesomer as your bird!"

Renge is great material but she still needs to hear one introduction so she needs to stop this fight... she could stop them...Haruhi stopped the two.

Haruhi stepped between them and was annoyed of the situation.

"Stop it! I'm getting a headache from this argument! As if it isn't hard enough to live with the Host Club.."

Francis and Gilbert knew that you should never mess with is a great example.

Gilbert it's (finally) his turn.

"Know it's my will now be the witnesses of the awesomest introduction in history!...even though the introduction is not about is my friend Antonio 's an awesome person but not as awesome as me of course! He likes tomatoes and Churros very much and is a very passionate 's an airhead though."

"Thank you for the introductions but you three lack something...it's darkness! You all don't have a dark side!"

The Host Club we go again...

The trio didn't know how to now pointed her finger at Francis.

"YOU! You seem to be like the phony prince but you always hated to be his shadow and you are jealous of him!"

"How could you say that!"

"Francis is that true?"

"Non,I'm no-"

"YOU! You are all happy and stuff but you are very bipolar!"

"Wait,I'm not bi-"

"And YOU! You always look so selfcentered but that's just a facade and in reality you hate yourself!"

"There's no way tha-"

Haruhi was once again boiling but Kyouya stepped in and said to Renge:

"It's pleasant to hear that you are having so many ideas but we don't need please don't try to stereotype people again...Because I think I can't afford another movie..."

"But Kyouya-sama..."

Haruhi smiled at her. "Kyouya is 't stereotype them or you'll never see their true personality."

Renge got way too much into it.

"Well,Gilbert your type is the Cocky Type! Antonio you're the Cheerful Type and Francis you will be the...um...Princely Type take two!"

"Wait,I'm already the Princely type!"

"That is true." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

"Then how about the Flamboyant Type?",Haruhi suggested.

"...This is a good idea..."

The Ladies talked merrily to the three of trio was here only a few hours here and they already got a lot of the end of the day Kyouya was satisfied with the outcome.

***Trololololo The Next Day Trololololo***

When the Ladies came in they were astounded at what they saw...The Host Club's room turned into a pirate ship and the Host Club were in pirate costumes!

The Trio suggested to bring their own pirate were their old ones but they could never say that.

The Ladies were swooning at the sight.

Kyouya suddenly had an idea.

"Would you Ladies like to see a real fight?"

The Ladies cheered like crazy.

"So who do you Ladies want to see fighting?"

"TAMAKI!"

"Of course I will! I have to show Haruhi that Daddy is able to protect her!"

"Tamaki-senpai don't-"

Kyouya cut off Haruhi and asked Tamaki who he wants to fight with.

Tamaki looked to the Trio and looked at Antonio who was currently dozing off.

He thought:"That guy looks so harmless he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"I choose you Antonio!"

Gilbert and Francis sweatdropped.

"Bad Idea." they thought.

"Eh...Me? I didn't prepare myself at all!" Antonio said.

"But you have to!"

Antonio sighed."Guess,there's no other way."

Kyouya gave the two of them fake swords.

Antonio positioned himself in a fighting stance while Tamaki tried to.

"Begin!"

Tamaki ran straight to Antonio and gripped his sword tight hoping to make a hit but suddenly he felt was Antonio's sword resting on his knelt down to the ground before he turned around just to see Antonio's usual cheerful expression.

"Our winner is...Antonio!"

The Ladies cheered.

" can you stand up?"

" time I time I will show Haruhi that I'm able to protect her!"

Antonio smiled at him.

"You already showed it through your determination and passion to defeat me,amigo."

Haruhi waved and said:"You've done great senpai!"

Tamaki hugged Haruhi and said:"You're so cute~"

Antonio walked to Gilbert and Francis who were smiling at him.

Francis sighed."We are getting old."

"And a little bit should really polish our that I need it,my fighting skills are still as awesome at always!"Gilbert said confidently.

When the Ladies were gone the Host Club was having a conversation about something.

Antonio only smiled at was bothering him the whole right pocket of his coat seems to be a lot heavier than the grabbed in to see what was lying in his pocket and it was an old pocket was does not recognize this pocket and Francis saw the pocket watch and asked Antonio what he was doing.

"Oy,Antonio what are you looking so intensely at the watch?"

"Amigo,did I ever posess a pocket watch?"

"Non,I don't think so..."

Gilbert sighed."Just open the watch already and see if there is something that points out that this pocket watch belonged to someone."

Meanwhile the Host Club was noticing the the watch and they were watching Antonio.

As Antonio opened it,they all saw a whirl and then everything turned black.

**A/N:And the plot begins!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
